Voyager D
by Seska1729
Summary: AU4. What if Data was Voyager's second officer? What if Dr. Crusher worked with the EMH? What if Seska was not only Bajoran, but on the Enterprise? Starts during VOY 1x01 "Caretaker" and Star Trek 7: Generations.
1. Stormfront

"Intriguing, sir."

"What, Data?"

"Captain... it would appear that we are being scanned using a tetryon beam. Captain, a displacement wave is headed in our direction."

"Red alert. Janeway to all hands... brace for impact."

The USS Voyager, registry NCC-74656, hurtled towards a displacement wave at warp 2.

* * *

><p>In sickbay, Dr. Crusher was attempting to increase the memory capacity of the EMH. It was currently at 3 years or so. So far, she had succeeded in duplicating it, inventing the mobile emitter, changing it into a ball python from Earth, messing up its bedside manners, but not increasing its capacity.<p>

And then she found the diagnostic hologram.

She decided to attempt to duplicate the diagnostic several times and graft it.

The ship lurched.

Time vortices came and went.

"Stellar Cartographic hologram to Crusher: We're in the Delta quadrant."


	2. The Two Ensigns

"Seska to transporter room 1. Ready for beamout."

Okay, so Seska is Bajoran. Not Cardassian. And she works for the Maquis. At least she used to. She was recently assigned to the Enterprise.

The transporter made its all-too-familiar whirring sound as the transporter room of the NCC-1701-D materialized in front of her.

"Hello, Seska."

Due to some of Seska's contributions to the timeline, Ensign Ro was still on the Enterprise.

"Hello, Laren."

"How do you like it?"

"It looks nice. Certainly better than the last ship I was on." Seska shuddered.

"Really? What was that?"

"MRS _Magrathea_. It was an experimental Maquis vessel with 135 decks, six warp cores, an extremely annoying commander, and a tendency to blow up in my face when I tried even the slightest modification."

"Whoa... you're good."

"You've heard of the _Magrathea_?"

"You were its chief engineer, right?"

"Yeah..."

"The Enterprise should be a walk in the park for you."

"And this is the most advanced ship in the fleet?"

"Well... it was. The _Intrepid_-class starship Voyager is more advanced, despite being really compact. It should be launched soon."

"I hope this is as easy as it sounds."


	3. Settling In

Second officer's log, stardate 48113.5. We are currently stranded in the Delta quadrant, 70,000 light-years from home and next to an extremely large array.

Data ended his log entry as the door chirped. "Come in."

The duplicate EMH, henceforth to be called the ETH for Emergency Tactical Hologram, walked in with a mobile emitter on his arm.

"You know, Moriarty would really like one of those."

"Who?"

"Back on the Enterprise, there was a Sherlock Holmes program. This program could create a Sherlock Holmes story, given certain parameters. Geordi told it to generate a Sherlock Holmes story, '_with a villain capable of defeating Data._' And as such was created Moriarty. He was able to access the arch, and turned off safety protocols. He agreed to be deactivated, and reactivated when they had found a way to get him off the holodeck. Some time later, Barclay discovered the program, and reactivated it."

"Barclay... was one of my developers."

"Intriguing."

* * *

><p>On the Enterprise, Seska was attempting to get used to her new post as second officer. Various lights were blinking that would have meant a warp core breach on the <em>Magrathea<em>, and she had the bridge.

"Sir, the Amargosa star is collapsing."

"Set in a course, warp 9.5. I want full sensor scans and a full database download from the observatory. And I want information about the path of the energy ribbon called the Nexus."


	4. Of Trilithium and Talaxians

The Maquis vessel _Val Jean_ came into view. "Sir, we are being hailed."

"On screen."

The viewscreen beeped.

"Tuvok here."

"Finally. Wait: if I remeber correctly, your ship has a Bajoran known as Seska in its crew."

"She was transferred to the Maquis vessel Magrathea, and then the Enterprise."

"The Enterprise?"

"The position for second officer was apparently open."

"Data?"

* * *

><p>"Sensors show an apparent trilithium surge."<p>

"Trilithium - isn't that a byproduct of dilithium-based warp engines?"

"Yes."

"Ensign, you have the bridge."

Seska walked into the turbolift.

"Stellar cartography."

* * *

><p>"Computer, display previous flightpath of the Nexus energy ribbon."<p>

"Flightpath passes through Amargosa system."

"Display current path, and locate closest star system to location."

"Flightpath will pass through Veridian system."

"Now what would happen if Veridian went nova?"

"Flightpath would intersect Veridian III."

"Set a course."

* * *

><p>"Captain, we are being beamed out."<p>

"Data, compensate."

_**"Please turn to your Emergency Medical channel."**_

"What?"

_**"A small vessel is approaching."**_

"Sorry, Tuvok. On screen!"

"This is Neelix."

_**"Captain, Tom Paris is no longer on board the ship."**_


	5. Homeworld

"Laren, I found it."

"What, Seska?"

"Set a course for Veridian III. Now!"

"Aye, sir."

The turbolift doors swished open. "Seska, what's going on?"

"An El-Aurian madman named Soran is trying to collapse stars to get the Nexus energy ribbon closer to him, we're going to Veridian III at warp 9.5, oh and did I mention a cloaked Klingon vessel beamed Geordi off the ship? Captain Picard, we are practically at war. RED ALERT!"

And then she dematerialized.

* * *

><p>B'Elanna banged her head on the wall. "Where the hell am I?"<p>

"Judging by the styling of the metal walls, the underground sanctuary on the Ocampa homeworld. Why?"

"Seska? I thought you were on the Enterprise."

"Times change, wormholes appear and disappear, Borg cubes try to assimilate me, and I am just as confused as you are."


	6. Array

"So, Seska, how exactly do you plan on getting out of here?"

And then Tom Paris walked over. "I was just going to ask you the same question, B'Elanna."

"Okay, here's the plan. Tom, you walk out and distract the guards. B'Elanna, do what you always do and start randomly shooting things. I'll run to the surface and try to get a transporter lock. If it doesn't work, I'll hail the nearest vessel to cause a distraction while I beam us up. If that doesn't work, I'll hail a Borg cube for extra time and attempt to figure out that wormhole. Start!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell?"<p>

A Kazon vessel was approaching.

"Data, hail them."

"No response, sir."

* * *

><p>"Five more decks... four... three... two... one... two miles of solid rock. Computer, use tractor beam and repulsor beam to send me up to the surface."<p>

And she was there.

* * *

><p>"Data, where are we?"<p>

"It looks like some holoprogram of Earth."

* * *

><p>"Engaging transporter lock... no response. Hailing nearest vessel... no response. The universe seems to hate me."<p>

And then...

"Ke- who are you?"

"Seska. If you're here, you must have beamed down. Can you help me energize this thing?"

* * *

><p>"What's this thing on my head?"<p>

"There's nothing we can do... who?"

"Tom. Nothing we can do about what?"

* * *

><p>"Captain."<p>

"Yes, Data?"

"We are on the array."

* * *

><p>"Hold on. Kes, what took you so long?"<p>

The conversation continued. But...

"You're wearing a commbadge, I can lock on. Energize!"

* * *

><p>"That man with the banjo looks important."<p>

_"Commander, this is Tom. I was on the planet with some sort of tumor thing, and they say everyone else with it died."_

"Data out." He walked over to the banjo guy. "Everyone else with the tumor-like symptoms died. Why?"

"They didn't die because of a disease. They died because they were incompatible."

"Incompatible? You were trying to mate?"

"I am reaching the end of my lifespan. I needed an offspring to take care of the Ocampa after my inevitable death."

"What if we could take care of them for you?"

* * *

><p>"Seska, an unknown vessel is approaching."<p>

"Put it on the main viewer."

The Kazon ship showed up on the screen.

"Tom, that's not good."

"What is it?"

"It's a Kazon vessel. They are the most warlike species in the quadrant. FIRE!"

Seska dematerialized, and the rest of the crew materialized.


End file.
